Enchanting to meet you
by Rubyred00
Summary: Rachel's joining a new school and her parents enlist the help of their friends son to help her and to show her 'the ropes"
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Glee...You would know if I did. Trust me!  
**

* * *

Rachel Berry was waiting outside of her new school, McKinley. She knew she couldn't leave until a friend of her parents found her. She had no idea who this person was or what they were like, She only hoped that they would be relatively nice. Rachel sat on the low wall just behind her and pulled one of her new textbooks from her bag. "Well, If I have to wait, I may as well get a start on some form of work" She thought to herself. She didn't know how long she was sat there but after some time, a shadow appeared over her textbook. Looking up she saw a boy, not much taller than she was, standing over her looking flustered. "I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed, "I woke up late and then I got here as quickly as I could and then I couldn't find you" Rachel stood up from the wall, looking slightly alarmed. "Hey, It's okay, Um.. I was fine. I'm sorry, but I don't know your name" She said looking at him. The boy blushed slightly and held out his hand. "I'm Blaine Anderson" Rachel shook her hand and said, "Rachel Berry"

After getting her schedule from the office, Rachel and Blaine began walking towards Spanish which they had together. They walked for a moment in an awkward silence before Rachel decided to start asking questions. "So...tell me about the school?" Blaine looked over at her for a second and frowned slightly. "You'll want to watch out for the jocks...They'll throw slushies at you if they think your not popular" He sighed and to Rachel it was evident he had been a victim of these slushies on more than one occasion. Shaking her head as he continued "But Glee is good, It's a singing club, I'm a part of it...We're like a family in some way" Blaine smiled and looked at her "Do you sing? We need another member" Rachel scoffed, her sing, what a stupid question. Rachel Berry lived to sing. "Of course I do, I've been singing since I could talk" She exclaimed, gaining some strange looks from people passing by. Blaine raised an eyebrow before chuckling to himself, He liked her passion, "She seems happier when she's talking about singing" He thought to himself as Rachel carried on talking about countless awards she had won. "It's cute" Blaine frowned, since when did he think this girl was cute, he'd only just met her. Shaking his head and glancing at his watch, he realised they were late for Spanish. Grabbing Rachel's hand, he started to pull her through the hallway towards the classroom "Come on, We're going to be late" He said, not noticing the look of shock on Rachel's face.

Rachel felt the heat rise to her face as Blaine pulled her through the hallway. "Get a hold of yourself, Berry! You don't need to be acting like a silly schoolgirl around this guy, You don't know him!" She thought to herself before smiling. "His hands are rather soft though" After a few minutes of running, they arrived at the Spanish classroom, both red and out of breath. The teacher stared at them before beckoning Rachel over and gesturing for Blaine to take a seat. Blaine sat down and looked over to Rachel who was talking to before taking a look around the room, realizing that the only seat free was next to him, Blaine felt a rush of something he couldn't quite place. He felt excited about being close to her. He couldn't explain it, but it felt almost right when he was holding her hand.

Rachel rolled her eyes as the Spanish teacher tried to catch her up. No matter how many times she tried to explain to , as he introduced himself, that she already knew what the class was doing, he continued to explain. Tapping her foot impatiently, she looked around the classroom. Noticing Blaine staring intently at her, Rachel blushed and turned back who finally allowed her to go take a seat. Realising the only seat available was next to Blaine, she blushed again and sat down. Rachel turned to Blaine and her blush only grew stronger as she saw he was staring at her still. Biting her lip, Rachel grabbed her textbooks and started to complete the work she had been given, only to be distracted throughout the class by Blaine staring at her whenever he thought she wasn't looking. She couldn't explain it but she could just feel his eyes on her and it made her feel important and wanted.

Once Spanish was over, Blaine pulled Rachel aside. "So..I was wondering if you maybe wanted to try out for Glee club? We could really use another member" Blaine asked, knowing that needing another member was just an excuse to try and get her to join. He couldn't explain it, but he has to spend more time with this girl. Just by looking at her, he could tell there was something different about her. Blaine knew that he shouldn't be noticing the sparkle in eyes that appeared when she spoke about singing, or the way she would bite her lip when she was concentrating on something. He knew he shouldn't enjoy seeing the blush rise to her face when she caught him staring. Blaine knew there was something about Rachel Berry and he was determined to find out what.

* * *

**I have a good three or four more chapter already written. So I'll try and publish them soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee...You would know if I did. Trust me!  
**

* * *

Once Spanish was over, Blaine pulled Rachel aside. "So..I was wondering if you maybe wanted to try out for Glee club? We could really use another member" Blaine asked, knowing that needing another member was just an excuse to try and get her to join. He couldn't explain it, but he has to spend more time with this girl. Just by looking at her, he could tell there was something different about her. Blaine knew that he shouldn't be noticing the sparkle in eyes that appeared when she spoke about singing, or the way she would bite her lip when she was concentrating on something. He knew he shouldn't enjoy seeing the blush rise to her face when she caught him staring. Blaine knew there was something about Rachel Berry and he was determined to find out what.

As soon as Blaine asked her to join Glee, Rachel already knew she would say yes. "It's because it's a singing club...Nothing to do with the fact Blaine is apart of it" She thought to herself. She nodded "I'll join" She smiled "I'd be glad to help you out" She couldn't help but smile to herself when Blaine said something along the lines of him owing her a favour, She couldn't help but think to herself about possibly singing with him "After all" she thought "I've always found someone who can sing attractive...It helps that I already find him attractive" She blushed to herself. She couldn't deny that she found herself attracted to Blaine Anderson. The question was...Was he attracted to her?

Blaine smiled to himself as he walked over to Rachel's locker, knowing he had to meet her here before Glee rehearsals so he could show her to the choir room. They had been split up in their last period so they had arranged to meet here. He started as one of the football player walked past with a slushie, thankfully they ignored him and carried on down the hallway. Blaine sighed as he wondered who would be today's victim.

Rachel was skipping down the hallway happily, singing to herself. She was on her way to meet Blaine so he could show her to the choir room. She didn't notice the football player walking towards her until it was too late. It felt like a slap in the face. Rachel screamed a bit as she experienced her first slushie. It was awful, she blinked to try and stop the stinging in her eyes. Rachel shuddered as she felt the ice slide down the back of her top. Wiping her eyes, she looked around to see football players and cheerleaders laughing at her. Trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes, Rachel carried on walking to her locker, her head held high, trying to keep whatever dignity she had left.

Blaine was stood by Rachel's locker when he heard what sounded like a sob next to him, turning around he saw Rachel, covered in red slush. He was angry to put it lightly. Looking at her, he could see that the girl was close to tears. Knowing that Rachel wouldn't have any clothes with her (It was her first day after all) he looked around, hoping to see another glee member who could take Rachel to the bathroom while he went and found some clothes for her. Not seeing anyone at the moment and realizing Rachel had broken down into sobs, Blaine pulled her towards him and hugged her. Not caring that he was now covered in a red sticky mess, he carried on hugging her whilst she sobbed into his chest. He heard a cough and looking over his shoulder he saw Kurt who he knew from Glee. "Kurt! You have to help me...Rachel. Listen..Take her to the bathroom? Help her clean off whilst I go ask someone for some spare clothes? Please?" Blaine begged. Kurt took one look at the pitiful girl stood before him and nodded before leading her to the bathroom trying to console her along the way.

Rachel allowed herself to be lead to the nearest bathroom. She dropped her bag onto the floor as Kurt pulled her over to the sink. "Just lean back for me..Rachel, was it?" He said. Rachel nodded and did as Kurt asked and watched as he began to wash the slushie from her hair. "So what did you do to deserve this then?" Kurt asked looking down at her. "Nothing, that I know of. I was just walking to my locker, singing to myself because I was on my way to meet...Because I was in a good mood" Rachel blushed, she didn't want to let slip to this stranger that she was excited to be seeing Blaine again. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the way she changed her story, He laughed to himself as he saw the girl blush..It was obvious to him what Rachel was about to say. He finished helping Rachel clean off when he heard a call from outside the bathroom. "Wait here" He said to Rachel, walking out of the bathroom to see Blaine standing there with a shirt that seemed to belong to Santana. "Santana? Why would Santana help you out?" Kurt questioned, everyone knew Blaine and Santana didn't get along most of the times. Blaine shook his head, "I may have got a bit angry" He muttered. Kurt frowned and took the shirt before walking back into the bathroom and handing it to Rachel. While he waited for her to change, he tried to work out what was going on between Blaine and Rachel. He was determined to find out.

Blaine ran to the choir room where he knew the rest of Glee would be by now. wasn't there yet but he could see everyone except from Kurt was there. "Oh look, the hobbit has graced us with his presence." Santana smirked from the back. Blaine rolled his eyes. He didn't have time for this. He had to get back to Rachel. "Has anyone got a spare shirt or something?" He asked, at everyone's confused faces he explained. "The new girl, Rachel, got slushied. She hasn't got any spare clothes with her" He heard Santana laugh again. "You mean the Dwarf who was in my last class? Why would we help her? We don't know her!" Blaine felt his blood boil and the rest of the club moved away from the two as they watched yet another fight between them. "I don't know why you have a problem with everyone you meet, Satan. But stop being such a bitch for once in your life and help me out!" He shouted. Santana glared at him for a moment before pulling a shirt from her bag, passing it to him she whispered "Don't forget I keep razors in my hair, Anderson. You call me a bitch again and I will ends you" He nodded and took the shirt before running from the room back to the bathroom where he knew Kurt and Rachel would be.

* * *

**I'm writing the fifth chapter now. But I'm struggling DX I'll get the next chapter up tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee...You would know if I did. Trust me!  
**

* * *

Kurt walked behind Blaine and Rachel, following them to the choir room. He watched the two interact with each other, smirking to himself. Kurt watched amused as Rachel would blush practically every time Blaine looked at her (Which was almost the whole walk, might he add) He watched as Blaine tried not to let his gaze linger on her longer than necessary. Walking into the choir room, Kurt whispered to his best friend, Mercedes, "I have gossip" But before he could explain though, Santana began her daily rain of insults. "Holy crap, the hobbit found himself a dwarf friend. Isn't that adorable" Santana said sarcastically. Blaine rolled his eyes and pulled Rachel over to the seat next to him before glaring at Santana who was smirking at the pair. "Dwarf! What's your name then? Or do you only speak hobbit?" She asked kicking the back of Blaine's chair. Rachel looked over at her, shocked at how she was being spoken to, after all, she didn't know this girl. "Um..I'm Rachel..Rachel Berry, And as you can see I speak perfect English and I find it very rude that you not only find the need to insult me when you obviously don't know me yet find it appropriate to make fun of not only my height but Blaine's as well. I don't know you nor do I wish to know you. Pleasure talking to you." Rachel smiled before turning back in her seat as the rest of the club looked at her in shock. Santana looked at the back of Rachel's head for a moment before smirking. "Me and you are going to along just fine, Berry"

Rachel frowned as she saw the spanish teacher walk into the choir room. "It had to be him didn't it" She thought to herself. Mr Schue looked over to where Rachel was sitting before calling her up front to sing. Rachel stood in front of everyone waiting for the music to start. She knew this song was a risk. She knew it could give the wrong message but it was a risk she was willing to take. She took a breath before starting. Kurt smirked to himself as he heard the opening to "Taking Chances" The girl could sing that much was obvious. He watched as Rachel sang the chorus.  
**But what do you say to taking chances,**  
**What do you say to jumping off the edge?**  
**Never knowing if there's solid ground below**  
**Or hand to hold, or hell to pay,**  
**What do you say,**  
**What do you say? **  
Santana watched as Rachel obviously sang to Blaine. The dwarf was not subtle at all. "She's staring right at him" She thought to herself. Santana turned to look Blaine and smirked. He was oblivious to anything but Rachel. She smirked again before kicking the back of his chair and leaning forward. "Try not to stare so much, It makes you look even more pathetic than usual" she whispered before leaning back in her seat. Santana had a plan, she'd get the pair together if it was the last thing she did. After all, Hobbits have to stick together.

At the end of Glee, Rachel found herself being dragged out of the choir room by Santana. "Okay..Ow! What are you doing?" Rachel asked as she struggled. "Satan! What are you doing?" Santana sighed and turned around, still gripping Rachel's hand, to face Blaine. "I'm taking Rach here for coffee. Bye now" She waved before pulling Rachel out to her car. Rachel sighed and sat in the passenger's seat. She knew there was no point in protesting. It would just be easier to go with Santana for a coffee. Santana pulled up outside the Lima Bean. "Listen Dwarf, don't you dare do anything to make me look bad! We're meeting someone here, okay?" She said as she fixed her makeup in the mirror she'd pulled from her pocket. Rachel nodded, curious as to who they were meeting. As they walked through the doors, Rachel was shocked when Santana linked her arm with her and pulled her to the back of the shop. Sitting at a table, drinking a coffee was a tall boy in a uniform. Rachel smiled slightly as Santana let go of her arm and threw herself at the boy quickly kissing him before dragging Rachel to a seat.

Rachel sighed and played with her coffee cup. She'd been sat there with Santana and Sebastian (As Santana had told her) for over an hour now. In that time the couple had spent more time making out then talking to her and whenever she tried to leave, Santana would pull her back in her seat. Frustrated, Rachel decided to take action. Throwing a packet of sugar at Santana's head, she waited for her attention. "What!" Santana shouted, drawing attention from some of the other customers. "Do you plan on telling me why you dragged me here? Or did you just want to me to watch you practically have sex in the middle of a coffee shop?" Rachel asked and then turned to glare at Sebastian as he laughed. "Don't make me throw something at you as well" Rachel said. "I have things that I need to be doing and sitting here watching you two is not one of them" Santana rolled her eyes before turning to look at the girl. "Listen, I saw the way you looked at the hobbit in Glee today. You want him and don't even try to deny it" Rachel's eyes widened as she felt her face heat up. "I..I have no idea what you're talking about Santana." Sebastian laughed again. "Your blush says otherwise" Santana smirked as Rachel's blush darkened. "you two are just...plain evil." Rachel sighed. "Yes, I'll admit I may have some feeling for Blaine, not that it's any of your business" Santana clapped her hands together. "Don't worry, Berry. I have a plan" She smirked whilst her boyfriend groaned. "We're all screwed" He said as Santana laughed and Rachel panicked. "What have I got myself into" She thought to herself.

* * *

**My inspiration hit me at 3:30am... So I'm up to writing chapter 6 roughly! Btw! I'm shocked at how many people have put this story on alert or as a favorite! It makes me happy that people actually like my story so thank you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Glee...You would know if I did. Trust me!  
**

* * *

It was a few weeks later and it wasn't anything new to see Rachel with Blaine. The two had become close. What was a stranger occurrence was Kurt and Santana whispering to each other, always seeming to be planning something. It was roughly a month after Rachel had arrived at the school when Brittany came skipping over to Rachel. "Hey Rachie!", Rachel turned from her locker and smiled at the blonde cheerleader. "Hey, Britt. Did you need me for something?" She asked. Brittany looked down at the smaller girl and smiled. "I'm having a party this Saturday! For the Glee club! Me and Lord Tubbington would love it if you would come! Please?" Rachel laughed as Brittany pouted. Nodding, Rachel closed her locker. "I'll be there, Britt" She said before walking away. What she didn't notice was Kurt and Santana watching the whole thing. "You thinking what I'm thinking Hummel?" Kurt smirked before walking away. "This Saturday will be a party to remember" He shouted over his shoulder.

The day of the party arrived and Rachel was surprised to see Kurt and Santana turn up on her doorstep casually stating they were here to help her get ready before pushing past into her home. After hours of getting ready, she was acceptable. When the three arrived at the party, people were already drunk. Santana excused herself to go find her boyfriend, but not before handing Rachel a cup of alcohol with the promise of murder if she didn't drink it. Rachel sighed before drinking, screwing up her face in disgust at the first taste. Kurt laughed. "You get used to it, Just...drink it in one" Nodding, Rachel drank the rest of the drink quickly feeling a slight buzz. Promising herself she'd drink no more, only to have Santana appear with yet another drink and her boyfriend. As she tried to refuse, Sebastian smirked. "Can't handle it, Berry", Determined to prove him wrong, Rachel drank in one again and threw the empty cup towards Santana before grabbing another drink and walking away from the trio. Drinking more slowly this time, Rachel looked around the room, searching. "Looking for someone?" Came a voice from behind her. Turning around quickly, Rachel saw Blaine standing there, grinning. Rachel smacked his arm. "You know not to jump out at me and yet you insist on doing it all the time" Rachel tried not to smile and failed as Blaine laughed. "Really, Rach? We both know you couldn't care less because it's me" Rachel rolled her eyes before taking another sip of her drink. She was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol now. "Come on" She said, as she put her cup down on the nearby table. "I want to dance" Grabbing Blaine's hand, she pulled him over to where some of the others were dancing. Blaine laughed and pulled Rachel closer to him not noticing the identical smirks on Kurt and Santana faces. As the night progressed, the pair grew drunker and consequently began to flirt wildly with each other much to the amusement of their friends. Rachel and Blaine were dancing again and Santana watched with a smirk as Quinn accidentally knocked Rachel over causing the smaller girl to fall dragging Blaine with her yet skillfully managing to land in his lap. The two stared at each other for a moment, Rachel blushing madly. Looking over to Kurt, Santana smirked again and pointed to the pair. When she turned back to them, her smirk grew as she watched Rachel try and stand up before Blaine pulled her back into his lap and kissing her. "Mission accomplished" Santana thought to herself.

Rachel couldn't believe it. There she was at her first party, her first time drunk and her first time kissing Blaine Anderson. She couldn't believe it. One moment she was dancing with him, the next the two of them were on the floor, Rachel landing in Blaine's lap. Rachel didn't know what to do as she sat there, staring back at Blaine, blushing a deep red before trying to stand up. As she tried to stand up, Rachel felt herself be pulled back. Her eyes widened as Blaine pulled her back into his lap, holding onto her waist and kissing her. For a moment Rachel was too stunned to do anything but sit there before she responded. Kissing back, she saw fireworks, only to be interrupted by Sebastian. "Now who's practically having sex in a public place" He smirked. Blushing again, Rachel quickly stood, mumbling something about air before rushing outside. She needed to clear her head. She suddenly felt sober now and all she wanted to do was try and work out what had just happened.

Blaine was left sat on the floor. He stood up and glared at Sebastian who was smirking. "Why'd you have to go and do that for? Now she's all freaked out" Blaine shouted at him before walking away. He didn't feel drunk, he hadn't felt drunk in the first place. He had acted on instinct. When Rachel had gone to stand up, he couldn't help himself so he had pulled her back into his lap. Blaine smiled to himself as he remembered the kiss. Sure it had tasted of alcohol, but that didn't bother him. It was the fireworks he couldn't stop thinking about, he'd never felt anything like that before. Knowing Rachel had gone outside and knowing they had to talk about this, Blaine decided to go find her.

Rachel stood outside and wrapped her arm around herself. She didn't know why but she was trying to hold back her tears. Rachel knew she had feelings for Blaine, she was pretty sure everyone knew. Sighing quietly, Rachel thought back to the kiss. She knew she should talk to Blaine about what happened, about how she felt about it, but she didn't want him to tell her it was just a drunken mistake, she was positive that what she would be told. Rachel started as she felt someone gently place a jacket over her. "You looked cold" Rachel turned around to see Blaine standing there, smiling down at her. "Thank you" She whispered before turning away again. She was embarrassed and more importantly afraid. Rachel was afraid of what was going to happen to them now. She heard Blaine sigh, "Don't do this, Rachel. Don't try and push me away" Rachel shook her head, "I'm not trying to push..." "No," Blaine started, "Let me talk for a second, please?" Sighing as she turned to face him, Rachel nodded. "I know what you're thinking, Rach. And I'm telling you now, what just happened between us...It's what I've wanted since the day I met you. Don't try and pass it off as a drunken mistake. We both know it was much more than that" Rachel stayed silent for a few moments, chewing on her bottom lip. "I...I think" She started, "I think...I don't want to screw up our friendship. We were both drunk tonight. What happened can't happen again, Blaine" She told him quietly, passing him back his jacket before walking back inside. "Rachel.." She stopped for a moment before whispering "I'm sorry" before walking away from him, trying her best not to break down in the middle of the party.

* * *

**It was so hard for me not to make Rachel just be with Blaine! Oh gosh. I'll post the next chapter either this afternoon or tomorrow. I've only got one more chapter actually written fully. So my updates may slow down a bit. It all depends on how much I write. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Glee...You would know if I did. Trust me!  
This chapter is a bit short... **

* * *

"You're kidding me right? Tell me you're kidding, Berry" Rachel sighed as she looked over at Santana. "No, San, I'm not kidding. I told Blaine I didn't want to mess up our friendship...And I meant it" She told her friend looking over her notes from her previous class. The party had been on Saturday. It was Tuesday now and Rachel had yet to talk to Blaine. She knew she had hurt him and the he was most likely avoiding her and she couldn't help but miss him. "You've realised you've screwed it up, Rach. He practically begged you to be with him by the sound of things" Santana told her. "You don't think I know that? You don't think I regret it? Just...don't. I can't deal with this right now" Rachel said as she walked away from the girl she called her best friend, again trying not to cry. Not only had she lost her chance at being with Blaine. She had screwed up their friendship.

Santana watched as Rachel walked away. She didn't understand how they weren't together yet. Everyone knew that the hobbit belonged together, yet here was Rachel walking away from Blaine. Santana sighed frustrated. She knew if Rachel wasn't going to try and fix this then Santana would have to go to Blaine. She cornered the boy after History. "You and me need words, Anderson" Blaine looked at her and sighed. "Do you know what Satan. I'm not in the mood for your crap" He was still upset after what had happened between Rachel and himself. He knew he wanted to be with her and she was still trying to pass it off as a drunken mistake. Santana watched as he walked away from her. "So you don't want to win Berry back then?" She shouted after him, smirking as he stopped. Blaine knew when Santana wanted something, she got it and it seemed she wanted to get Rachel and himself together. "What's the plan?"

Rachel was at her locker, putting away her books before she went to Glee. "Hey Rach" She turned to see Finn standing over her. "Oh...um, hey Finn" She said quietly. Finn hadn't really spoken to her much and when they did talk it was awkward. "So um..I was wondering if maybe...you'd like to go out with me tonight?" he asked as Rachel froze. She knew she had to answer quickly. "But what about Blaine? You kissed?" She thought to herself. "You also told him it was a mistake. I never meant that though. You still said it Rachel, time to move on." Rachel turned to Finn, as her emotions continued to battle with each other. "I'd love to. Pick me up at six" She told the taller boy before walking away. Sighing to herself, Rachel knew she had to do this so she could get over Blaine.

The news that Rachel Berry was going on a date with Finn Hudson travelled fast. When Blaine heard, he was with Santana. "She's going on a date. With Finn?" Santana watched as Blaine then turned and punched the wall. "Jesus Anderson! What the hell do you think that going to do? Calm the hell down and get to Glee so you can do as I told you. You screw this up and that's it. You'll lose Berry" She told him before dragging him into the choir room and pushing him into the seat next to Rachel. Blaine glared at Santana briefly before turning to Rachel. He couldn't help but smiling when he saw her blushing but before he could say anything, had walked into the room. "So, who's got something to show us today?" he asked looking round the room. Blaine felt Santana kicking the back of his chair and he knew if he didn't go through with what they had agreed, she would most likely kill him. "I have" Blaine said, standing up. "I want to dedicate this to someone special to me here. You know who you are and it wasn't a mistake." He said before nodding at the band members for the music to start.

* * *

**Okay! I'm writing the next chapter now. I'm not sure how long it will take but I'm aiming to get it up tomorrow. But I'm sick right now so I may not be able to. I hate writing Finchel...It will not last long at all...I promise that e.e **


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Glee...You would know if I did. Trust me!  
Another short chapter. **

* * *

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe this" Rachel thought to herself. She watched in shock at Blaine sung to her before looking round the room. Santana and Kurt were both smirking, Finn looked confused while Mercedes was staring at Rachel curiously before smiling at her and turning back to the performance.  
_Oh, I won't give up on us._  
"Oh my...He wasn't kidding. Maybe it wasn't a mistake"  
_Even if the skies get rough._  
"Skies get rough? Oh crap. He knows about Finn! What am I doing?"  
_I'm giving you all my love_.  
"Love? Wait.. does he? Oh my gosh!"  
_I'm still looking up._  
Rachel looked at Blaine as he finished the song and for the third time that day, she was trying not to cry. As soon as Glee was over, Rachel ran out of the choir room and into the nearest bathroom. She needed to think about everything. She didn't know what she was supposed to do or say right now. "Rachel?" Rachel wiped her face quickly to remove any tears and turned around. Standing there was Kurt and Mercedes. "Come on diva. Let's go to mine. We'll have a sleepover" Mercedes said leading the girl out of the bathroom. "I can't...Date. I have a date with Finn" She sighed, turning to Kurt and Mercedes. "Maybe after?" Kurt glared at the smaller girl for a moment before walking away muttering about his stupid brother getting in the way of plans. Mercedes looked at Rachel for a moment. "I'll help you get ready."

Rachel was thankful for Mercedes help. She didn't think she would have been able to get ready alone. Curling her hair while Mercedes went through her closet, Rachel thought back to what had happened in Glee and sighed to herself. "Here" Mercedes handed her a dress. "Kurt's coming over in a bit and we'll wait here for you to get back from your...date. Then we can have that sleepover and you can tell us all about Blaine" She told the small girl. " Shouldn't we be talking about Finn?" Mercedes laughed. "You and I both know you don't want to go on this date. You're just too polite to cancel" Rachel nodded and went into the bathroom to change. She was dreading this date. She hardly knew Finn. "Why did I agree to this?" Sighing, Rachel looked in the mirror as she heard a knock at the door. Her Dads were away on a business trip so she didn't have to worry about them meeting Finn thankfully. Hugging Mercedes with the promise of her still being here later, Rachel went downstairs and opened the door. "You ready?" Finn asked her. Nodding Rachel followed him to his car and got in. She was dreading this date and couldn't wait for it to be over.

Rachel was fuming. Bowling. He had taken her bowling and she had been in a dress. She caught Finn trying to look up her dress twice when it was her turn to bowl. Standing on her doorstep, Rachel had to resist the urge to slap the taller boy in the face. "So tonight was fun" Was he kidding? "We should do it again" Rachel had to stop herself from laughing in his face. "I'll get back to you on that one, Finn" Just as she went to turn away to go inside. He kissed her. Rachel was in shock. She felt nothing at all. Pushing Finn away from her, she quickly opened her door and with a quick goodnight slammed it shut in his face. "Bad date huh?" Kurt asked her while Mercedes laughed behind him. "We are not talking about that disaster again." The three laughed and went back up to Rachel's room. "Now! We must talk about Blaine. Miss Berry. Spill" Rachel laughed and nodded. "I'm going to get changed and then we'll talk guys"**  
**

* * *

**No more Finchel! I tried to write the whole date...I just couldn't do it. I can't stand Finn and writing him with one of my favourite character was too difficult. The next chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Glee...You would know if I did. Trust me!  
Another short chapter.**

* * *

After she had changed, Rachel walked back to her room to see Kurt and Mercedes throwing popcorn at each other. Laughing, she jumped onto the bed between the two. "So Miss Diva. What happened on this oh so lovely date?" Kurt asked and laughed as Rachel groaned into her hands. "It was awful. He took me bowling! BOWLING! Did you see what I was wearing? And then whenever I bent over to take my stupid turn, he'd look up my dress! Who does that? And he kissed me. I felt nothing!" Rachel said as her two friends laughed. "It was nothing like when I kissed Blaine. It was like...oh..The fireworks. It felt like I was floating..." Rachel trailed off as Kurt looked at Mercedes. "You love him" Mercedes told the girl. "It's pretty obvious Rach." Kurt nodded, "And he loves you. You heard the song he sung in Glee today" The smaller girl sat in silence for a moment before throwing herself off the bed. "I need to go see him! I have to go tell him!" She shouted as she ran to her cupboard pulling out clothes. "Rachel...It's raining? and it's gone midnight!" Mercedes started before Kurt interrupted her" "Makeover time! Oh this is so romantic" He clapped happily before joining Rachel in the search for the perfect outfit.

Blaine frowned as he heard his phone ring. He knew Rachel was going on her date with Finn tonight and he had locked himself in his room. He really thought that Santana's plan would work. Blaine sighed and answered his phone. "What do you want, Satan?" " Cut the crap Anderson and get to Berry's now! She wants you! You want her! Go get the girl!" Blaine rolled his eyes as the girl screamed at him down the phone. Rubbing his face with his hand, he started, "Look. She didn't respond in Glee. I'm not making a fool of myself!" As Santana laughed, Blaine started to get more and more annoyed. "Stop laughing at me" "Jesus Anderson. Go to Rachel's now before I come to yours" She told him before hanging up. Sighing again, Blaine got up. He knew if he didn't, Santana would turn up. Grabbing his keys, he ran to his car to try and avoid the rain. "This better be worth it"

The rain was getting heavier. Mercedes looked out the window and saw a car pull into the driveway. "Rachel! Go...NOW" She shouted turning to the smaller girl. Rachel looked in her mirror one last time and smiled. Kurt had curled her hair and she was wearing a simple blue dress. "Wish me luck" She called as she ran down the stairs not noticing Mercedes dragging Kurt over to the window. Blaine got out of his car and stood in the driveway looking up at Rachel's house. "What am I doing?" He thought to himself. Just as he went to turn away and get back in his car, he heard someone whisper. "Blaine?" Turning back around, he saw Rachel standing there, already soaked from the rain. Before he could say anything, Rachel ran towards him. Blaine stumbled backwards as Rachel collided with him before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her. From Rachel's bedroom, Mercedes sighed happily. "It's so romantic" while Kurt started texting the rest of Glee. Looking back to the window, his eyes widened. "And we better go stop them before they have sex in her driveway" Mercedes looked over at the pair and quickly agreed.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long but I didn't know what to write!  
I must thank my lovely Austin for the idea on this chapter! I LOVE CHA CHILD xDD  
I'll try and get more done tonight but I'm not sure how much more I can write really.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Glee. Trust me! **  
**Last Chapter guys! **

* * *

Rachel sighed happily as she made her way to her English class. She still couldn't believe what had happened last night. First, she had gone on a terrible date with Finn just to return home and have one of the best kisses she could dream of. Blaine certainly was a good kisser. Rachel sighed again, smiling softly as she sat down next to Santana. The cheerleader looked at her in confusion, "Why do you look like you're on drugs hobbit?" Santana asked her loudly, causing everyone to look in their direction. Rachel blushed and shook her head, "Hush Santana. I'm not on drugs" She whispered although thinking about it, Blaine's kisses were like a drug to Rachel. She let out a quiet giggle at that thought gaining yet another look of confusion and disgust from Santana. English flew by and before she knew it, Rachel was heading to Glee. She stood outside the choir room and thought for a moment. Everything that had happened last night had been amazing but it was then Rachel realised that they had never made anything official. Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name. Turning around, she groaned internally. Finn was making his way over to her. "How can I help you Finn?" She asked politely, hoping to get rid of him .Finn smiled and looked down at the brown haired girl. "So...I was thinking that we should make things official between us. You know...after that kiss, we should totally be dating." Rachel was shocked. Did Finn really think they could be together, she had even told him that she wasn't interested. Just as she was about to turn down his...'generous' offer, another voice joined the mix and Rachel couldn't help but light up. "Afraid not Finn. You see Rachel here" Rachel blushed as Blaine appeared and threw his arm over her shoulder, flashing a quick smile at her before continuing. "Rachel here just so happened to agree to be my girlfriend just this morning so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop asking her out" Rachel felt a pang of guilt as Finn walked away, frowning before she turned to Blaine. "I agreed to be your girlfriend did I?" She asked playfully, her eyes widening in shock as she watched Blaine get down on one knee. "What are you doing?! Get up!" She whispered. Blaine just winked at her before grabbing her hand in his own,. "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?" He asked loudly, causing most people in the halls to turn and look at the couple. Rachel blushed and giggled before pulling Blaine up to his feet. "I thought you'd never ask" She said before kissing him. Maybe moving schools hadn't been so bad after all.

* * *

**And that's the end. I've got an idea for another story so keep an eye out for that if you're interested! **


End file.
